Salivation, Remastered
by JustSagan
Summary: It is time that this story was finished!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so let me explain what this is…

There is this fanfiction that was written a long time ago by a user named "IKillFaguts", and it is considered one of the worst fanfictions ever made. The story itself had terrible grammar, was quite racist, and… Well the author was called "IKillFaguts" so I will let you fill in the blank.

Now let me show you a little of the unedited story to give you an idea of what it was like…

...

Spongbob had a gasp then and put da letr down.

Oh no he said. Squidwurd is a nigger faggot. I ned to worn him of hjs devine ways so h3 does nut born.

He runed to Squidward's hose.

…

Ya… Its that bad.

I should also point out that this story was removed by the author, and the account "IKillFaguts" no longer exists.

The reason why I was able to read it was because "The Fanfic Critic" was able to review it. If you want to read the unaltered original story. Then I suggest going to the "Fanfiction wiki" page about this story. There will be a link there that will send you to a review of the story.

There is also a Youtube video by "ShitFan FictionReader" called "Salivation - A Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction by ikillfaguts". I suggest going to that video if you want to hear it being read. Here is the link to the video… ( does not allow links, so I had to break it up)

www . youtube watch?v=5zfUQ1a8WI4

Now I have no idea if this story was just a joke, or if the author (which I assume was a little kid) was being serious.

Now, what I will be doing today is "remastering" it. I will try my best to fix all of the spelling errors (which some were so bad that I could not fix), and also add another chapter that finishes the story… but in my way.

Also the original story itself was incredibly short. So It will not take long to read… Enjoy!

...

Author's Note...

My friend wrote the beginning of this for me so please be nice and reveiw 4 her ok?

Not das am frend dat betrayed my ofer fic a different fred. (I have no idea what they were trying to say here.)

This was my birthday present, and I thought you real christians would enjoy it.

A Message to All Niggers, Faggots, and Satanists...

" _Judgement day is on the horizon. The fiery furnace of Hell awaits your unholy execution._

 _Sodomites and colored people, your day comes._

 _To all who wish to join my struggle, rejoice, for I welcome all._

 _For all who love, queers beware, you shall burn forever more._

 _Love, Jesus._

In case you don't know already, I wrote the rest.

Spongebob had a gasp then and put the letter down.

" _Oh no_ " he said.

" _Squidwurd is a nigger faggot!_ "

" _I need to worn him of his divine ways so he does not burn._ "

He ran to Squidward's house.

To be or not to be continued, review to find out.

...

Ya… When I said it was short, I wasn't joking. It really is this short.

But now comes the fun part! The next chapter will feature chapter two of this story… But done my way… So enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

As Spongebob was approaching Squidward's house, he noticed that Squidward's door was open.

" _Squidward never leaves his door open, there are too many nigger faggots in this town… Unless…_ "

As Spongebob entered Squidward's house, he could hear screaming coming from upstairs.

" _HELP! SOMEONE HELP!_ "

Spongebob immediately recognized that voice.

" _Oh no! Squidward!_ "

Spongebob preceded to run as fast as he could upstairs, and could hear the screaming getting louder as he approached Squidward's bedroom. When Spongebob finally got to his bedroom, he saw Squidward tied to his bed with a big black dildo shoved up his ass.

" _Spongebob! You have to get me out of here before the nigger faggots come back._ "

Spongebob ran up to Squidward, and quickly untied him. Spongebob then tried to get the big black dildo out of his ass, but it was stuck. They would have to worry about that later.

" _Thank you Spongebob! Those nigger faggots were trying to turn me into a nigger faggot, and convert me to Satan._ "

" _Don't thank me, thank God!_ "

" _Dont worry, I will thank God, but we have to get out of here before… Oh no!_ "

To Squidward horror, he could see the Nigger Faggots coming upstairs.

" _Quick Spongebob! We have to jump out of the window!_ "

Squidward said as he proceeded to run up to his window, and open it.

" _Quick Spongebob!_ "

Spongebob knew this was dangerous, but he also knew that God would protect them.

" _Ok, let's get out of here Squidward!_ "

Spongebob and Squidward then proceeded to jump of the window. They hit the ground with a thud, but God had protected them, so they were not hurt.

" _Hey hey hey! Those non nigger faggots are getting away!_ "

One of the nigger faggots said.

" _Spongebob! We have to get out of here!_ "

" _Don't worry, we will be safe at the Krusty Krab, the friendly KKK members are having a meeting there today, they will protect us!_ "

" _Good idea Spongebob! Let's go!_ "

Spongebob and Squidward began to run to the Krusty Krab.

After about 10 minutes, they had reached the Krusty Krab, and quickly made their way inside. As expected, the KKK members were there, and happy to see them.

" _Spongebob! Squidward! How are you doing?_ "

" _Not good, I just saved Squidward from some nigger faggots, and I fear that they might come after us._ "

" _Don't worry Spongebob, we will protect you two while you hide out here._ "

" _Oh thank you, but can help us get this dildo out of Squidward's ass?_ "

" _Sure thing Spongebob._ "

The KKK member motioned for Squidward to bend over so they could what they were working with, however to their shock…

" _Oh no! This isn't any ordinary dildo! This a tracking dildo! Quick get it out!_ "

"The KKK members then proceeded to quickly pull the dildo out, and destroy it with a shotgun. However, they were too late.

" _Oh no guys! An army of nigger faggots are making their was towards the Krusty Krab!_ "

To everyone's horror, an army of nigger faggots were in fact making their way towards the Krusty Krab.

" _Hey hey hey! We are going to shove dildos up all of yo asses!_ "

The nigger faggot leader said with a smile on his face.

" _Ok guys, looks like we have a battle on our hands… To arms!_ "

Spongebob, Squidward, and the KKK members all grabbed some guns, and prepared for the battle of the Krusty Krab.

" _Wait… Wait… FIRE!_ "

Spongebob, Squidward, and the KKK members opened fire on the nigger faggots. One by one, the nigger faggots started to die. However, the nigger faggots kept coming.

" _It's no use! There are too many of them!_ "

Squidward said, on the verge of tears.

" _Well if we are going to die… Then let's send as many of them to Hell as we can!_ "

Spongebob said as the continued to shoot all of the nigger faggots.

" _Spongebob, it was an honor killing nigger faggots with you…_ "

The KKK leader said with a proud tone as the nigger faggots closed in on the Krusty Krab… However…

" _Howdy boys, looks like you need some help._ "

Everyone stopped and turned to see who had said that, and to their surprise it was the one and only George W Bush jr.

" _Oh my white jesus! Its George Bush jr!_ "

Spongebob said in excited tone.

" _Yes Spongebob, but I didn't come alone. I brought along a friend. Come on out!_ "

Out of nowhere, a man in a striped shirt appeared.

" _Its... Its Chris-chan!_ "

" _Yes Spongebob! I am here to help you all kill the darkies!_ "

Everyone was now motivated, and ready finish this fight.

" _Alright everyone, LET'S DO THIS!_ "

Spongebob said in an excited tone as George and Chris Chan used their God given powers to empower the KKK members.

" _Alright! Let's kill some nigger faggots!_ "

The KKK members the began to fly into the sky, and rain down an endless barrage of bullets. Within minutes, nearly all of the nigger faggots were dead.

" _Hey hey hey! We gotta retreat!"_

The nigger faggot leader said as he began to run way. Soon the few remaining nigger faggots followed him.

" _We did it… We actually did it!_ "

Spongebob said cheering out loud, and then turned his attention the George and Chris.

" _Oh thank you George and Chris Chan! How can we ever repay you?_ "

"Oh no need to think us, we were only doing Gods work."

George said happily.

" _Now guys, we must be off. There are more darkies that we must kill._ "

And with that, George and Chris-Chan flew off into the sky, off to do more of God's work.

" _Alright guys, let's go home._ "

Spongebob said with a happy tone.

Everyone then went back to their homes, happy that the nigger faggots have been purged…

The End

…

…

...

And there you have it! Salivation remastered!

Leave a review if you want to.

Check out some of my other stories if you want to.

And have a Great day!


End file.
